


Just Right

by wynnebat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years in the future, Malia and Peter will compete for first place in their township bake-off. For now, they make berry tarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> For the "chefs au" square of my [Teen Wolf Bingo](http://teen-wolf-bingo.tumblr.com/) card.

Even excluding the years Peter spent in a coma, he still has twenty years of cooking skills on his daughter, who'd spent half her life as a coyote. And thus she had been woefully lacking in the resources to learn to bake, while in his past life, Peter had been a chef. This mostly means that, as he pulls their creations out of the oven, it's his job not to laugh as he looks over at Malia's side of the pan. He still lets out a snort.

Malia elbows him in the side. "They've got character at least, unlike your Stepford tarts."

"Mine are very perfect, aren't they." In between appreciating his creations, Peter twists to avoid her elbow. He sheds his oven mitts and takes out two teacup saucers. After placing two small tarts on each plate, one of his and one of hers, he hands one off to his daughter.

"They're going to taste good anyway," she tells him. "That many berries crammed in can't not taste good."

Peter hums. Malia glares at both him and his tarts, which really don't deserve it.

He waits the minimum amount of time for them to cool and takes a bite of each. Malia's not wrong; it's very hard to mess up the recipe, even if Peter hadn't been next to Malia every step of the way. And he finds that even if Malia's tarts are aesthetical failures, they taste better. Peter would prefer not to say it, but with the way she's frowning at him, he does. The frown quickly slips off her face.

"I knew it," she says smugly, and bites in. A little while later, once they've eaten their fill, Malia says, "I'm going to take these to Stiles. He'll like them, too."

Peter sighs. Kids, they grow up so quickly.

"Are you gonna insult my choice of boyfriend, too?"

"He's a perfectly fine young man. I almost bit him," Peter says, with a touch of fondness he isn't even faking. "Even finer, now that he's started growing his hair out of that buzz cut."

Malia peers at him like she's not quite sure if he's making fun, but eventually shrugs and agrees. "Yeah, I've seen pictures. I'm glad I met him now."

Well, at least his daughter has good taste.

Before she leaves, Malia asks, "Same time next week?"

"I'll hold you to it," Peter replies, and watches her leave. Good lord, he'd never been shy about not wanting children. And yet, when Malia had asked if he wanted to get to know her, he'd said yes so quickly and fiercely that he'd surprised himself. And then he'd loved every moment of it, when he'd thought that after the fire, he might never enjoy something again.

Soon, he realizes Malia's abandoned him to do the clean-up.

He's done well, Peter thinks with a small, barely there smile, if this is the person his daughter's turning into. Even if he hasn't been able to do much at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
